


Alice of Human Sacrifice

by pretendwriter



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alice of human sacrifice, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Reader Insert, vocaloid parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendwriter/pseuds/pretendwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were such a tiny and weak dream. So desprate to not be forgotten, desperate to exist, to live. You wanted to be loved , to be a Wonderland...and you might have found a way to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice of Human Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Here sits a tiny dream, it’s so tiny that no one remembers who dreamed it. What small and fragile dream you were with your short ( H/C) hair and dull ( E/C) eyes. You were close to fading away, into the Land of the Forgotten; no, you didn’t want to go! That place was scary, It would tear you apart! A tiny dream like you wouldn’t last a second! In panic, you thought and thought, ideas raced through your mind faster than you could comprehend. Suddenly an idea hits you, on shaking legs you stand up and say:  
“ That’s it. I will make others come to me and they will power my world.”  
This world you deemed Wonderland; but what will you call the people who help you? As if by some magic, a word hits you:  
“ Alice.”  
That’s what you’ll call them! You’ll call them Alices! The word rolls so easy off your dry tongue. What are you doing standing around!? You’ve came up with the perfect plan, now it’s time to get to work.

Your first Alice was a tall and muscular woman, she would be different from the other Alices in your world. Her long white hair flowed behind her instead of a nose there was a gem in place of it. Though, this Alice was a killing machine, she killed everything in her way with her sheer strenght and merciless mentality. With that she was followed by a bloody red trail.  
‘No,’ You thought as you watched the Alice corrupt your world, ‘ she’s destroying Wonderland!’ You couldn’t bear watch the Red Alice ( The name you deemed her due to all the blood on her hands) destroy the world you worked so hard for! You decided to put a stop to her violent acts once and for all. You appeared to her as she was on one of her killing sprees deep in the woods. Upon noticing you she of course attempted to kill you, but as she was about to deliver a fatal punch her fist phased right through you; as if you were a ghost.  
“ You were sent here to help power Wonderland,but instead you corrupt it.” You say in a monotone, “ For that you must be punished.”  
You locked away this Alice in a cage of thorns, her powers could not break through your barrier as she tried to escape.  
The next Alice was somewhat better. This Alice was a young man who bore a cape and horns upon his head, this man was a man, yet at the same time he wasn't. Everyone in Wonderland loved his singing this Alice sang to Wonderland sweet hypnotic lullabies in a strong, calm baritone. But as we all know, good things just never seem to last. For one day this singing Alice snapped and began filling the world of false created notes of a crazy world. This Alice you deemed the Blue Alice, for you can still remember his stunning voice, which somehow reminded you of the color blue. But just as the Red Alice, the Blue Alice began corrupting Wonderland. That just wouldn’t do, he was supposed to shape Wonderland, not corrupt it!  
‘ This Alice...’ you thought, ‘ cannot corrupt Wonderland anymore!’  
With that in mind, you possessed a man. As the Blue Alice sang once more, you made a man pull out a gun and shoot him right in the head. The townspeople ran away screaming in fear of their own lives. You let the man you possessed free and you turned t the dying Alice. To your surprise, he died baring a sweet, somber smile.

The Alice after that was a teen girl, interestingly enough you learned she was from an affluent family know for the lavish parties and luxurious lifestyle. This Alice was very cute and dear to Wonderland, she charmed people to her every beck and call. The power she had over people made her queen and with that she made a strange green country. Not long after the power she had went to her head and things went south. Like the Alices before her she corrupted Wonderland, but you would have none of that! Having enough of this Alice’s vanity you decided to put her in her place. With the power you gained you took over her mind and made her think she was rotting away, cursing her go insane with the fear of losing to death, but you made it so that she could never die; only to watch her own beauty fade day by day forever. The Green Alice ( This name came from how you noticed how everyone envy her looks and charms) would forever rule the twisted country.

During this time two children somehow wandered into the country. How they had found Wonderland you had no idea, you decided you would watch and see what happens. The two children you learned were from a town that harbored many secrets. The same town which the Alice of Green was from.  
One day, the two were having a tea party under one of the many rose trees that were scattered about Wonderland. The two were quite the pair, the brother intelligent and cunning whereas the sister was stubborn and full of positive energy. Somehow, the queen became aware of their presence and in her clouded mind she thought that they were their to kill her and take the crown. The children received an invitation in the form of the Ace of hearts, an invitation to the castle. Though, to get to the castle the children had to pass through the woods where the first Alice was held.

The children’s curiosity lead them to the cell of thorns where the Red Alice was held. 

They never awoke from their deep dreaming. 

You deemed these Alices the Yellow Alices, for their brightness in both mind and smile. Now only one question remains,

“ Who will be the next Alice?”


End file.
